Chuck versus The Furies
by Lady Aphadriel-order of the kai
Summary: They make Fulcrum look like childs play. They know Chuck Sarah & Casey. They know about the intersects. They know everything. And this agent is ordered to bring them down from the inside. Taking Casey down is an added bonus. Casey/OC Chuck/Sarah Bryce/OC
1. New Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck in any form. (If only! It would be renewed in a heartbeat!)

**Summary**: A new company that makes Fulcrum look like Childs play is in operation. They know Chuck, Sarah, and Casey. They know about the intersect-- _all_ of them. They know everything. And this agent is determined to bring them down from the inside. Taking Casey down is an added bonus. Casey/OC, will eventually also be Bryce/OC and Chuck/Sarah.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Assignment  
**

"The US Government is going to a lot of trouble in protecting a Buy More employee," Boss drawled, the smoke from his Cuban swirling around aimlessly. "Find out why."

Like she had a choice. "And if you are really my girl, you will do it quickly and efficiently."

"If, after all this time, you are still questioning my loyalties, I am offended," Cody spat out. She smoothed back a lock of her strawberry blond hair. "I would think handing you the keys to Fulcrum more than erased any doubts over me. Not even my government knew about them."

"Ah, until what's-his-name Bryce tipped them off," Boss Granger said with a chuckle. "Guiana paid a pretty penny for that little info. And don't forget you were hardly the only one who turned on Fulcrum."

Guiana and Bryce? She would have to snoop for that one. "You want the keys to the Buy More, I'll get you the keys," she said stiffly. It would severely cut into her time to study what was going on with her ex-sensei.

Being a triple agent so far undercover she didn't even know the feel of sunlight—metaphorically speaking—definitely sucked on her stress levels.

"Find out who this employee is, and find out fast," Boss Granger reiterated. "If you want paid."

Another bad thing about being a triple agent? You didn't get paid by the US government until _after_ you brought down your target—that is if you lived.

She backed out of the boss' offices and headed out of the offices, termed The Sanctum, and then into the lower levels of the public gym that doubled as both a legit business and the front for the Magnum Institute.

The one she was ordered to bring down. At any cost.

She had just walked out, pushing up her sunglasses, and thinking how much she hated and loved her job. Did she love it? Perhaps to a certain extent. If you didn't love what you did, in this case, you were certainly in the wrong business.

She was beginning to wonder if being slightly psychotic was also a requirement when her roommate, fellow Magnum agent, and babysitter appeared. She knew Peyton's job in Magnum was to keep tabs on her. One toe over the line, and Peyton would snitch faster than any toddler with a stolen toy.

"I hear we are going shopping," she said, slipping on her sunglasses. They had been partnered after Peyton snitched on her company, Fulcrum, to Magnum.

"One order of government intel ala Buy More Nerd Herd," Cody said, unlocking her car.

"Can I tag along?"

"For the initial scoop, sure."

"I want to get some new DVDs, too. Just got paid," Peyton said casually as they walked across pedestrians who were entering the gym.

"The MacAlistor case?" As in, the Fulcrum Agent MacAlistor, lead scientist on Fulcrum's intersect design. Cody had done the dirty work to find out who the head of the program was, and Peyton did what she did: snitch.

Cody let her; the prize wasn't big enough for her to be worried about.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Buy More. She noticed the wiener place was now Yogurt, yet it was the same waitress. She looked vaguely familiar, which meant she had probably crossed paths with her at some point. CIA? Fulcrum?

She filed that tidbit away when suddenly her phone buzzed with a text message. "You are going to have to hail a cab to get back," she told Peyton.

"What could be more important than scoping out the nerd herd?"

"A prior assignment. Shouldn't take more than an hour," she said. "You go shopping, and buy something besides Johnny Depp films."

"What are you doing?"

"If you need to know, the boss would have told you, now wouldn't he?" Cody quipped as Peyton slammed the door. Sometimes it was necessary to reassert her authority. She had certainly worked hard for it.

She pulled into the parking garage, parked on the third level, then walked up to the fifth. "I see my most promising pupil has finally arrived."

"Sensei," she nodded. "I was surprised by your contact."

"It seems you beat me to the business," he said casually.

"What business? I do not teach pupils." She wanted to keep him talking.

"Have you heard from any of your classmates?"

"Like Robert? And Yasmin?" she named off a few she knew were already working with the Sensei. "They seem to be feeling me out, and if you are here, you must have liked what they have said," she deduced.

She had no idea what this could be about. But, as if penetrating Magnum wasn't bad enough, both Magnum and the US government wanted her to find out what he was up to. "It seems you have gone off your path," he commented.

"I see my path as having diverged. All who wander are not lost," she said easily.

He smiled. "I am happy to hear you say that," he said. "It seems our interests, then, are compatible."

"I have always been honored by your faith in me, sensei, but I do not see where this leads."

"Loyalty. It is a matter of loyalty. Yours. Who do you give it to? Your teacher? Or your government?"

"Yasmin and Robert can tell you what they know," she eluded. "And, as I said, you must be sure of my answer if you are here with me now."

He nodded. "If you can prove your loyalty, then it is time for a lesson. My dojo at 9pm tomorrow night," he said and left.

She returned to her car, making mental plans of what to do. She needed to infiltrate the ring the sensei was running and figure out what his plans were; she needed to discover _who_ the government was hiding in the Buy More and why; and she needed to figure out how to use it to her advantage in Magnum, all before Peyton caught onto her game.

She didn't believe Peyton was capable of turning the tables on her; she didn't have the smarts too. But it was underestimating your opponent that could lead to your own downfall.

Can you over think a situation? She didn't think so, not when so much was riding on it.

She pulled into her apartment building. She didn't doubt there were any number of bugs. She left the one in the kitchen and living room, disabled the ones in the bathroom and bedroom.

Ha, not that she had much of a personal life.

She pulled out bottled water and took a long drink of the cool water. Could there be a connection to the dojo and the Buy More? That was something to consider.

She waited until it was well past sundown, dressed in her blackout gear, and grabbed her bag. She had to prep for her meeting the next evening with her old Sensei.

* * *

_Updates will be slow at first since school is ending and commencement is coming up. I just wanted to get this up since the finale seems to play so well into what I have planned!_


	2. Testing New Waters

Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck.

_don't forget to review! Sorry for the short chapter. I just got back from vacation and things have been crazy. Hopefully the next will be up more quickly. It will definitely be longer!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Testing New Waters  
**

She returned an hour before dawn and crashed for four short hours before heading in for her job. On top of everything she had to pull three three hour shifts at The Gym a week as a personal trainer. What type of organization who brokered in secrets made their spies work at the gym?

A stingy one, they complained.

All part of the front, she thought. She pulled her strawberry blond hair back into a pony tail as she walked into the gym. Three hours would go by quickly and give her thinking time.

She had cased out the dojo the night before, knew how the perimeter was guarded and how the cameras and security worked. She had seen several comings and goings as well, and they weren't all sweet dojo kids.

Thinking about the dojo and Sensei made her think of her own training. More specifically, it made her think of Casey.

John Casey.

She wanted to hit something, as she always did, when he came to mind. She had never even met the man in person! Yet he still proved to be the bane of her existence. He was a few years ahead of her, and his name always came up when she was in school and training. With Sensei, with marksmanship, with assassinations. Everywhere she turned, it seemed, his name came up.

She just knew if she ever met the man she would clock him on principle.

Her plans on pummeling Casey took her through her shift. She grabbed a quick bite to eat for lunch and then followed the lunch crowd into the Yogurt café by the Buy More. She wanted to get a better look at the blond woman.

She bought a serving of soft served ice cream and blended in with the other patrons. She caught quite a few glances from the males in the place, but didn't attract the woman's suspicion.

Good.

Name tag: Sarah. She wondered if it was as real as her blond hair.

Cody's blond with a hint of red was her natural color. She had always liked her hair, she realized. She hated the missions that required her to change her hair color.

Focus, she told herself as she finished her ice cream. She made a mental note that the place needed further review. The schematics of the building didn't match.

"Did you see anything on your shopping trip?" she asked Peyton as she walked back into their apartment.

"The store is full of weirdos and creeps. The nerd herd is completely… odd," she said. "There wasn't one sane person in the entire store. I think Boss got some bad information."

"When does he ever get bad information?" Cody muttered. No, he made it his business to know everything. If someone had tipped the Buy More was a hot spot, she would have to figure out why.

She loaded her slimmest daggers into sheaths that lay hidden under her clothes. She wasn't going into this situation unarmed. She arrived at the Dojo on time, found a man standing non-chalantly outside.

She ID'd him as Michael Fresner. Former pupil of Sensei from 99, FBI agent turned traitor in '06.

She walked up and he gave her a nod. He opened the side employees entrance and followed her in.

She _hated_ walking into enclosed quarters with someone on her back. Especially when too many things were out of her control.

The hall soon opened up into an egg-shell colored room with sofas and various other implements scattered about. "Have a seat, Cody."

She walked around to take a seat at the table, angling her chair to have a view of all the entrances and exits in the room. It didn't take long for Sensei to come in.

Perhaps now, after months of trailing him, she would find out what he was up to. It would make both Magnum and Uncle Sam happy.

"I am happy to see you have decided to join us," Sensei said. "You always were one of my best students, maintaining a peaceful, calm core no matter the situation."

"Is that why you need me?" Cody asked. "Because I keep a cool head? Unlike some of your other past pupils?" _Like John Casey_ she thought with a silent growl.

"I want the best," Sensei said. "I have selected carefully from my former students, the ones who possess great skill and a certain lawless quality. I have everyone I need, except you."

She smirked. "Not everyone makes the term 'traitor' sound so appealing."

"Not everyone sees the potential that I do. Take Mr. Fresner, here. He was always quite capable of getting into his opponents heads."

"What's in it for me?" she asked. Traitors were, by popular conception, believed to be highly self-centrist. "You have done a lot of pretty talking, Sensei, but you have yet to tell me anything useful."

"I know of your… break with your former employer."

"Much, as it seems, you have as well," she said pointedly.

He smiled. "Indeed. One trial, to test this relationship," he said. "I have heard of a secured server in the Hilton that is being used by the DTA. In it we will learn the location of 1.5 million pounds of contraband. Your cut with Fresner: 48 percent."

She raised an eyebrow. "24 on the first run? What aren't you telling me?"

"If you are successful, it will lead to much more for both of us. I have no problems sharing my success with those who earn it."

Ha. She thought the US government and Magnum could both take a tip or two on payroll. "Who else will be joining me?"

"Fresner," he nodded. "One of my best hackers."

She nodded. "When?"

"Three nights from now. Then we can re-evaluate our relationship after that," he said. She eyed up Fresner as she left to return to her car.

She had already heard of the server, thanks to Magnum. But alerting them to it becoming knowledge to someone who hadn't bought for that information would certainly give her a bonus in her next check. It would be followed by another once she got further into Sensei's inner circle.

She wondered if this made her a quadruple agent.

There came a time when everyone just lost count and loyalties were lost.

* * *

_Wow! I haven't had a story receive so many alerts and faves so quickly! Dozens in the first few days! Thank you! _


	3. Alliances

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from this writing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alliances**

_The report to Magnum didn't go as well as expected_, she thought grudgingly. Someone else had been dispatched to find the leak—Magnum didn't allow for any slips. No information, no money. She had been berated for not following up on the Buy More info more quickly.

Honestly, she was only one person.

She parked half a mile away from the Hilton, walked to the seafood restaurant across the street, and greeted Fresner as if they were a couple. They had a quick, romantic dinner as cover before leaving for the hotel.

Cody sauntered up to the concierge. "May I help you madam?"

"I hope so. My fiancé and I," she said with a wave towards Fresner, "have just enjoyed that fabulous seafood restaurant our maid recommended. We were hoping you would be able to direct us to some shows for this evening. We have something to celebrate tonight," she said suggestively.

"I see. I can have two tickets set aside for you to pick up. There is a Cirque du Soleil performance, this is their opening week. It is the biggest show tonight."

"That sounds perfect," she said happily. "We will just go up to our room to change, and get our tickets in a few," she said slipping him a tip. "Room 429," she added.

"Yes, thank you, ma'am," he said happily as she rejoined Fresner and slipped her arm through his.

They reached the seventh floor and took out the room key Fresner had acquired. It took them a few minutes to hack into the keypad to gain entry to what turned out to be a closet. "Of course," Fresner drawled. "Hide a server in a closet."

"Just do what you do," she said pushing him in. The room was a tight squeeze with both of them, but he found the hidden switch that revealed the secret compartment with the laptop inside. "Who exactly is running the server?"

"A contingent of one drug lord or another," Fresner said. "Does that part matter?"

"Of course it does," she said. "I like to know who potentially is going to be coming after me."

"Potentially?" He obviously didn't like the knock on his skills.

"How long do you need?"

"This is not my first time doll," he said impatiently.

"I'd hope not to be working with an amateur. How long have you worked with Sensei?"

"This an inquisition?"

"I'm stuck in a closet with you. Normally I know more than just the guys' name," she drawled.

"Longer than you," was all he said. "And I _did_ buy you dinner."

She snorted, but gave up the inquisition as she kept a look out. It took fifteen minutes for Fresner to get what they needed and ensure that no traces were left of them. Cody used her shirt to handle the door, the entire time making sure her fingerprints were not anywhere to be found. Fresner could go down, she wouldn't.

She sent Fresner to cancel the tickets on the pretense of a fight as she slipped around and out the back.

They met up again at Sensei's and he held up two tickets. "I thought you cancelled them," she reprimanded.

"I told the concierge we decided on a more private celebration," he shrugged. "Took the tickets from the safe anyways." She grabbed both tickets from him as she stalked inside.

"Any problems?" Sensei asked Fresner.

"Smooth operation, Sensei," he reported.

"Excellent. You will find your shares are available tomorrow," he said. A bank account in Norway had already been established for both of them.

"Tell me what you want of me now, though," Cody insisted.

"To help me rebuild. You have already left the government. Join me in making for ourselves a better one."

"How?" She wanted to hear him say for himself he was part of Fulcrum.

"With my new group, and my other former students. Fulcrum needs more agents like you, Cody."

"When do you want me again?" she asked. She had to get more involved and become part of the Sensei's inner sanctum to get more dirt on him. Dirt to sell to Magnum, dirt to inform the US government.

Dirt to keep her alive.

"Eager, are we," he said with a smirk.

"My percent on this—

"After being split with Fresner," Sensei added.

"My cut is more than I've made in a long time."

"Yes, working at your gym doesn't seem to be the best use of your talents, Cody."

"When you are on the government's shoot-to-kill-list, background checks usually fail," she deadpanned.

"I will have plenty of work for you. Later," he said dismissing both Cody and Fresner. She didn't even spare Fresner a glance as she returned to her car.

"So," Cody drawled as she phoned Peyton. "Feel like seeing Cirque du Soleil's latest premier?"

"You got tickets?! They sold out months ago! I was tempted to get them in some underhanded dealings," Peyton said ecstatically, practically piercing Cody's eardrum. "I'll meet you there."

"Good, and I'll catch you up on how I got them. I think we have a project coming up," Cody hinted with a grin. She knew what her handler would tell her, the same thing that was in all the manuels: it was dangerous to keep Peyton close but it was dangerous to keep distance between them. She was skidding a line with Peyton: roommate, snitch, and BFF.

_Just toe the line, don't fall off_ she told herself as she drove along the freeway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She spent the next 10 days developing her relationship with Sensei. "I feel as if I am finally about to hit dirt that really pays," Cody told Peyton.

"Boss is none-too-pleased about Buy More," Peyton informed her.

"And why would you share that with me?"

"I like you. Definitely one of my better missions lately," she shrugged. "You screw up your position with Boss and then I am given a different assignment. Probably out of LA, and I like LA."

Cody shook her head. "I think there is a connection. I'm working on it."

"Cody, work quickly," Peyton said seriously.

She managed to get a communiqué to the director to inform him on what she learned about the Sensei. She knew the mission was to take him down whatever way possible. The same information bought her a slight reprieve from The Boss. She just wanted this particular assignment to be over with.

It was a month later—a month of surveillance on the Buy More with Peyton, on the Yogurt shop, and doing missions for Sensei that constantly put her up with Fresner as they stole various government weapons. She finally breached Sensei's inner circle only to find a dead end. He had no new information on Fulcrum that Magnum didn't already have.

Sensei was useless to her now.

Peyton and Cody were walking out of The Gym after their shift. "I need to talk to you," Cody whispered to Peyton who gave a brief, discrete nod. They ended up driving to the beach where they could intermingle with the others walking on the shore. "You came from Fulcrum," Cody began as they looked inconspicuous.

"You know my file as I know yours," Peyton pointed out.

She looked at Peyton, deciding not to beat around the bush. "I need you," Cody said blankly. "I need someone on the inside."

"And you think of me?" Peyton smirked. "Why on earth do you think I would help you? If the boss found out…"

"Like if he found out you were the leak to Fulcrum? That the server information they received came from you?" Cody suggested knowingly. Not only had Peyton successfully got information out of Magnum, she had managed for someone else to take the fall.

Peyton didn't seem surprised Cody guessed it. Instead, she laughed and gave Cody a knowing look. "I am hardly the _only_ one with loyalty issues." They seemed to evaluate each other. Alliances were always temporary and always influx. Cody knew very well that if Peyton _did_ help her with this, she could very well turn and use it to stab her in the back the moment anything useful was learned.

"I need another set of eyes. Between the two of us, we have ID'd every Buy More employee. Now we need to flush them out," Cody finally explained. "Recon on that Yogurt Shop doesn't match. _Someone_ is definitely in that shopping center. I don't know yet if it's CIA, FBI, NSA, DEA, or the boy scouts."

Peyton smirked. "I'll need a favor one day, too," she pointed out.

"I know."

"So what is your plan to flush them out?"

"Sensei doesn't know anything more about Fulcrum. His information is old and useless. You know how The Boss feels about that," Cody smirked. "But I have other uses for him," she said with a feral grin.

Peyton returned the grin with one of her own. "Then this is going to be an interesting new relationship."

**

* * *

**_Special thanks to _**_SummerWolfClub_**_ for the great review! _**  
**


End file.
